Communications systems have evolved to include easily accessible communication applications that allow users from disparate geographic locations to readily communicate. Furthermore, efficiencies in distributed computing systems have allowed cloud-computing-based communication systems to facilitate real-time communication via audio and video means. For example, video chatting and audio chatting applications for communicating across the Internet are relatively commonplace. The chatting and other communication applications allow face-to-face and audio communication between users at neighborly, metropolitan, transcontinental, and worldwide distances.
However, even if users are separated only by a marginal distance, and even as communication systems reduce transit-time of relayed information for longer distances, language differences between users utilizing the communication systems may still affect the usage of communication systems. For example, if a first user speaking a first language attempts to communicate with a second user speaking a second language, one or both users may need to translate utterances to understand one another. The utterances may include names of people or geographic locations typically pronounced in a specific manner or dependent upon cultural or regional preferences. Accordingly, if the translated utterances do not take into consideration the specific preferences of pronunciation, the users may be unable to understand each other, thereby negating the effectiveness of the communication system.